dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Sixways Gang
The Sixways Gang is a criminal group in Dunwall. They were introduced in Dishonored: The Return of Daud. Description The Sixways Gang is regarded by Daud as "the most dangerous, most cutthroat, most violent gang" in all of the city's history. The gang is less well-known compared to other factions due to the fact that they operate solely within Wyrmwood District, and only engage in a single type of business: smuggling. From art treasures and stolen property to kidnapped people and heretical artifacts, they can make anything and anyone disappear from Dunwall for the right price. The gang is so infamous that the City Watch does not response to calls for assistance within their territory and the Overseers only occasionally make half-hearted raids to control the heretical artifact trade. One such raid led to an event, eventually known as Battle of Mandragora Street, where dozens of Overseers were killed and the rest driven out. The gang is led by a man called Eat 'Em Up Jack and headquartered in the Suicide Hall tavern. They post lookouts throughout Wyrmwood District, who follow anyone suspicious. Its members are distinguished by their immaculately tailored suits, the type usually wore by bankers and accountants, but with the lapels roughly cut away. The men often wear round hats and well-kept mustaches, while the women wind their hair into topknots. They are equipped with two pistols, tucked into their belts, and a leather blackjack the head of which is filled with lead.Dishonored: The Return of Daud, Chapter 4 The Return of Daud In his quest to kill The Outsider, Daud came back to Dunwall in 1852 to hunt for the Twin-bladed Knife. Since there is no artifact passing through Dunwall without the Sixways gang knowing, he sought them out in hope of finding further information. Daud soon discovered that Eat 'Em Up Jack is a title, passed down from one leader to the next, and the current Jack was a red-haired woman, at roughly 20-25 years of age.Dishonored: The Return of Daud, Chapter 5 Daud tried to buy information from Jack but the negotiation went sideways, and he was forced to fight and kill several gangsters. The fight, however, was interrupted by the arrival of a clockwork soldier, which was sent to cleanse the district from gang activities. Despite the numbers, the gangsters were mercilessly slaughtered, only Jack and three other members remain standing when Daud finally managed to dispatch the machine. When two more clockwork soldiers and a squad of Grand Guard arrived, the three remaining gangsters sacrificed themselves to buy time for Daud and Jack's escape. Although the gang presence in Dunwall has effectively eliminated, Daud learned that they maintained a network of smuggling routes throughout the Isles, including safe houses and waypoints. Daud and Jack went separated way when they reached one such safe house in Young Lucy's Grave. Daud continued to Porterfell to pursue the Knife, while Jack stayed, trying to rebuild her empire. Trivia *The name of the gang came from a six-way intersection where their base of operations is located. Reference Category:Gangs Category:Enemies Category:Allies